


Lost and Found

by Kylie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie/pseuds/Kylie
Summary: Doctor Strange makes regular visits to Tony's house, because his magic radar gets pinged and he's got this watchlist of dangerous aliens. So who is it that Tony's harboring and what is Strange going to do about it?Set after Civil War.





	Lost and Found

"Mr. Stark," said a pleasant deep voice, almost into Tony's ear.

"Friday!" Tony jumped back from the man who had suddenly appeared out of thin air in his kitchen. "What the hell? You're supposed to tell me about any magic you detect in this house!"

"Any magic?" Friday asked.

"Friday," Tony said sternly.

"Sorry, boss," Friday sounded vexed, "he materialized without warning."

The uninvited guest listened to this exchange, amused, his red cloak billowing slightly, without any wind.

"Okay, Stranger Things," Tony finally addressed the sorcerer, "to what do I owe the pleasure this time? Coffee?" He offered and, without waiting for a reply, turned back to the coffee machine, he'd been working when Stephen Strange appeared.

"I have sensed an otherworldly presence in your house, Stark," Strange said to Tony's back.

"I'm afraid that's just my massive sex appeal," Tony shrugged.

"It's a nuisance indeed to deal with you, Stark," Strange declared loftily, "Wish I could turn you into a frog and be done with you."

"I'd just get kissed by a princess, if you do, and then who wins?" Tony smirked.

"Is there anyone else in the house? Anyone alien?" Strange demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, just me. As it was just me all the other times you dropped by,” Tony rolled his eyes. He poured the coffee into two cups and turned back to Strange, who suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"You had two cups already on the counter," he said suspiciously, "you do have company!"

"Yes, you," Tony pointed at Strange, "for my sins."

"Stark," Strange started warningly.

"I was gonna pour myself two cups, so I wouldn't need to go back up from the workshop for a refill," Tony sighed, handing Strange one of the cups, "Here, it's the good stuff."

"Thank you," Strange accepted the cup, but was still eyeing Tony mistrustfully.

"Well, nice catching up and all," Tony said, "but I have to work, so, see you around."

"Not so fast," Strange stopped him, "I need to check the place."

"You want a tour of the house?" Tony asked, "it's very nice, I know, just rebuilt. Sure, what do you want to see?"

"Everything. You are hiding someone, my spells revealed a presence and I will find who it is." Strange sipped his coffee, "Lead the way."

"Okay," Tony shrugged, "let's start with the workshop."

A second later they materialized in Tony's workshop.

"Fucking hell! Strange! Don't do this again!" Tony let out a few more expletives and wiped spilt coffee from his sleeves. But Strange was paying him no attention, and was already halfway across the workshop, examining every nook and cranny.

"Good luck!" Tony called out. "Tell me if you see a stray screwdriver, it crawled away a few weeks ago. There might be a nest by now."

Strange didn't dignify that with a reply and continued his own search. Tony leaned against a work table, his pose relaxed, but his eyes were tracking Strange carefully. "Don't singe your cape, I'm not much for workplace safety, I'm afraid, there might be some open circuits. In fact, I'm pretty positive that there are."

Their voices drew out Dummy, who chirped curiously and rolled out of his corner by one of Tony's powerpack prototypes. Strange was lifting some thick wires to look behind an Iron Man suit, when his red cloak rose up to look (or sense or however it perceived things) at Dummy.

"Stop," Strange called out sternly, and Tony laughed.

"Leave it alone, it just wants to make a friend," Tony said, shaking the last dregs of coffee into his mouth, "Dummy, go say hi."

A few moments later the red cloak was flying around Dummy, with Dummy fishing for it with his claw. Strange tried to call the cloak to order, but in the end he just threw his arms in the air and went back to his search. Tony jumped down from his perch and tossed the two creatures a red rubber ball he produced out of one of the drawers. The cloak snatched it in its folds, rolled it around for a few moments and then threw it to Dummy. The robot caught it awkwardly in his single claw and after a beat tossed it back. The game was on.

Tony was absorbed in watching the two play, throwing advice at Dummy, when Strange suddenly called out: "Aha!"

"I doubt this is yours, Stark," Strange walked back to Tony, his tone triumphant.

"You should learn to doubt less and trust more, that's my advice," Tony said serenely.

"It's a book written in runes," Strange deadpanned.

"Sure," Tony agreed easily, "I know it is."

"And you want to tell me it's yours, rather than some alien creature's you're harboring," Strange gritted his teeth.

"It's a little rude to refer to Thor as 'alien creature'", Tony remarked.

"What do you mean - Thor?" Strange brandished the leather-bound book.

"You know, big, blond, really loves his hammer?" Tony asked innocently.

"Remember what I said about the frog?" Strange said.

Tony sighed, "And here I thought we were having a civil conversation... All right, all right, as much as I don't think I'm answerable to you... I took the book out of Thor's room. He left it at the Tower when he moved out. I'm using it to calibrate and test my magic detector, which still, I have to admit, is far from perfect."

Strange leafed through the book, glancing up at Tony from time to time. Tony just raised his eyebrows at him. "Fine," Strange snapped finally, "it's a big house. Let's continue."

"No teleporting!" Tony warned. He took the book from Strange and placed it carefully on the workbench behind him. "And I need more coffee, so let's swing by the kitchen. But no teleporting!" He repeated, raising his arms defensively, as Strange's fingers started to sparkle.

Strange sighed, "All right. Cloak, let's go."

The cloak ignored him and continued to play catch with Dummy.

"Oh, leave the kids be," Tony waved his hand at them and went to the glass doors that led outside.

Tony got more coffee, after which they ended up in a cozy living room with a huge TV. There was a half empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table, a tablet and a few knick knacks beside it. Tony snatched the tablet, plunged into one of the armchairs and brought up some armor specs to play with, as Strange took in the room.

"Why are all the throw pillows green?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Tony blinked.

"They're green, Stark," Strange repeated, "you don't do green, it's always red with you, or gold, or at least neutral that would match red or gold. Why are these pillows all green?"

"I’m preparing for when I need to hide among them as a frog," Tony grinned.

"The threat still stands."

"Strange," Tony raised his eyebrows, "this house has just gotten rebuilt after it had been completely leveled by terrorists. Do you think I picked the pillows and wallpaper myself? I hired a decorator. If they decided on green, then it's green."

"You hired shitty decorators, Stark," Strange said, in a very non-sorcerer-like tone, "the pillows don't really match anything else."

"Oh I know, my clashing pillows is how you deduced that I'm actually harboring some kind of alien criminal, right?" Tony's eyes were wide in mock wonder, "This is brilliant! Ever thought of becoming a detective? You're wasted as a wizard."

Strange grumbled about frogs and other slimy things he could turn Tony into, as they continued moving around the house. 

Strange commented on the way the sun-beds were positioned by the cliffside pool, the strange alcohol in the liquor cabinet and a horned little statuette on the mantelpiece. Tony laughed and Strange frowned and they moved on to the next room.

They were walking towards Tony's bedroom, when Strange muttered, "I've never seen you in such a good mood."

Tony shrugged, "Haven't had such fun in a while. You weren't nearly as thorough or entertaining the last couple of times you came."

"You were brooding and kept snapping at me the last couple of times I came," Strange recalled.

Tony didn't say anything.

He opened the door to the bedroom and they went inside. "Kinda feel like I should’ve at least taken you out to dinner before I brought you here."

"Didn't know you were such a gentleman," Strange remarked.

"It pays off, you should try it sometime." Tony suggested.

"Look at that!" Strange exclaimed and bent down over Tony's bed. With his thumb and forefinger he lifted a long black hair from the pillow and held it out to Tony.

"What?" Tony asked, "It's probably mine."

"Yours is neither that black, nor that long," Strange replied.

Tony started to say something, but Strange raised his hand and painted a circle in the air with the hair he was holding. It caught fire, sizzling like a firecracker, the burning circle expanded, sparks flying...

"What the hell?!" Tony cried out.

And then a tall black-haired woman stumbled through the portal. She stared dumbfounded at Strange, Tony and her new surroundings.

"Hi," she offered, straightening out her green blouse and black office skirt. She sounded a little dazed.

"Strange, what's this supposed to mean?!" Tony demanded.

"I hoped you'd tell me," Strange said, "who's she?"

"Um... that's um..." Tony stuttered.

"Right," the woman shook her head. "Liv Larsson," she introduced herself in a cultured English accent, offering her hand to Strange.

"Stephen Strange," he shook her hand.

"Yeah, they'd warned me," Liv glanced at Tony, "he sleeps with you, and then forgets who you are by mid afternoon. Nobody told me though that I'd be teleported out of work afterwards," she played with a round pendant she wore on a long gold chain around her neck. “Is this a superhero thing?”

“It’s a wizard thing,” Tony replied, “and I didn’t sanction it.”

Strange's eyes were trained on the woman, when she spoke, following the movement of her hands, the glint of the pendant.

She lifted one perfect black eyebrow at him. He watched her in silence. 

Finally she turned to Tony. “Whatever it is, I’m afraid they’re missing me at work, you know, the place you two snatched me from...”

“It was him,” Tony pointed at Strange.

“... so would you please have someone drive me back, Tony.” She finished.

“I’ll do it myself,” Tony said immediately.

Liv looked at him skeptically, but signed in resignation, “Fine. But I need to get straight to work.”

“Sure thing,” Tony grinned and stretched his hand out to her. When she took it, he turned to Strange, who was still silent, “sorry, buddy, but let’s pick up this fascinating witch hunt some other time. I’m afraid I need to drive the lady to work.”

“Stark...” Strange started in an odd tone, but broke off immediately. He looked from Tony to Liv and back again, at their entwined fingers and the way their bodies were angled towards each other. Suddenly he smiled, “You know what, yeah, all right. I guess it was just a magical blip. I’ll go get my cloak and then I’m out of your hair.” He nodded at Liv. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Larsson. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Just don’t teleport me, please.”

“I’ll do my best,” Strange agreed. He turned to Tony and leveled him with a serious look, “Be careful, Stark,” he said, “I have my eyes on you.”

"Come back soon!” Tony made a magnanimous gesture, “I'll make sure to plant a couple of Cthulhus around the house, so you can have some fun actually finding something.”

With a flash Strange vanished.

“Friday,” Tony called.

“Yes, boss,” the AI answered at once.

“Has the Perfect Stranger left my house?”

“Doctor Strange is collecting his cloak in the workshop,” the AI paused, a minute passed, Tony and Liv waited in silence, “He has now teleported out. He is no longer in the house, boss.”

“Well, that was close,” Tony let out a long exhale, and tugged at Liv’s hand. She was looking at him in amusement, but let herself be drawn to Tony’s chest. “I’d really like a kiss right now. But I’d prefer it from the real you.”

Liv’s face split into a wide grin and her body blurred and shone bright for just a moment, before solidifying once again into... Loki. The same grin played on his lips as he stood there in Tony’s arms, taller now that Tony, clad in black jeans and a green shirt.

“That’s better,” Tony said and kissed him soundly. 

“Looks like this thing works,” Tony said, when they pulled apart. He picked up the round golden pendant still hanging around Loki’s neck.

“A device that masks magic,” Loki recited, taking the pendant back and letting it drop onto his chest. “I admit I was wrong, I never thought you could create one.”

“That’ll teach you to admire my genius properly,” Tony smirked. “Still wanna go for a drive?”

Loki pushed him away. “After I had to run around the whole house trying to avoid that amateur conjuror, being stuck in a metal box on wheels is the last thing I want. Besides, you owe me coffee. You can bring it to me in my room, along with the book I left in your workshop.”

“They told me you were raised a prince, but I would never have guessed, seeing how humble you are,” Tony’s smile was fond.

“I’m going to go read in peace,” Loki said haughtily.

“Nah, go deposit that shapely ass on your precious green pillows,” Tony turned Loki around and slapped said ass to send him in the direction of the living room.

“You know I too can turn you into a frog?” Loki asked indignantly, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah yeah, you’ll just have to be the one kissing the frog then,” Tony waved his hand at him dismissively. “Friday, put on some movie. Nothing with magic! I’ll be right there.”

“Friday,” Loki addressed the AI as he walked to the living room, “I wish to watch Murder on the Orient Express.”

“You saw it two days ago!” Tony called after him, but Loki ignored him.

Ten minutes later Tony and Loki were curled up together amidst the green pillows, a smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting about them. On TV a man with a huge grey mustache was about to board a train. Loki’s hand snaked under Tony’s shirt and stayed there. It was nice, comfortable, and it was becoming familiar. Tony didn’t feel the urge to escape to the workshop. That realization surprised him a little every time it hit. He kissed Loki’s temple and Loki turned to him, lifting his head and kissed him fully on the mouth. Without a word he turned back to the movie, settling back comfortably against Tony. Tony smiled into his hair.

***

Doctor Stephen Strange hovered over the Pacific Ocean, his arms crossed, his cloak flying majestically around him. He was looking out at a sprawling white house on the cliff, inside which an Avenger and a dangerous alien were cuddling together in front of the TV.

Strange had sensed a magical threat and so he came and searched for it. And then he found it. Yes, Stark was a genius. But when it came to magic, he was hardly a match for the Sorcerer Supreme. As soon as ‘Liv’ appeared, he saw right through the screen Stark’s little device emitted, and right through Loki’s illusion. And he said nothing, he did nothing. He played along and he left.

He’d seen Stark after the Avengers broke apart. Shattered, numb… And then Strange’s magic radar started pinging, and he came first to Stark Tower and then to the rebuilt house in Malibu. He found nothing but Stark himself, angry or miserable until… things started changing. Stark cracked a joke at him once and then made fun of his attire, and then offered him a drink. And Strange though it was just time healing even the most severe wounds. Until today.

Until he met a quipping, smirking Tony Stark, leading him on a merry chase, spinning ridiculous tales about the obviously out of place objects in his house. And then he saw Tony and Loki together. He didn’t really understand it, but maybe they were making each other better, so who was he to interfere? 

Strange would keep an eye on them, because the Multiverse be his witness, they were two of the most creative and inspired lunatics who had ever set foot on this world. And they made each other happy.

“Let’s go home,” Strange said to the cloak. Somehow, it was the right thing to do.


End file.
